La chute
by Elisab68
Summary: Fin de la saison 5. Ils ont plongé dans la cage et une fois dedans...


_Cette courte fiction se situe à la fin de la saison 5 lorsque Sam et Adam plongent dans la cage. Je sais, c'est encore une fic sombre… mais bon voilà… Bonne lecture !_

**La chute**

Sam tombait à une telle vitesse qu'il ressentait déjà les effets de la chute lui déformant douloureusement la peau en l'agressant violemment. Le vent, comme une plainte, hurlait et sifflait dans ses oreilles.

Maintenant il avait peur, une peur viscérale qui lui brûlait l'intérieur du ventre. Parfois il fermait les yeux, mais le plus souvent il tentait de les garder ouverts voyant s'approcher de lui le puits sans fond de la cage. Une cage immergée dans la nuit dont le centre était aussi rouge que le sang.

Il n'était pas certain de rester vivant et de garder intact son équilibre mental avant d'arriver en bas. Il avait tellement peur, et cette crainte presque animale le prévenait que cela allait être encore pire une fois sa chute terminée.

Au pire, se dit-il, la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arrivée était la mort, et cette optique, alors qu'elle était absolument irrationnelle, lui donna le courage et la volonté de regarder et de pousser sa curiosité jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en bas.

Plus il chutait, plus la chaleur était présente, l'enrobait totalement et semblait le dessécher comme s'il avait séjourné trop longtemps dans le désert. Sa gorge était pâteuse et sa mâchoire se crispait par l'effort de son combat contre la vitesse. Une chute libre, sans fin, sans aucune prise pour lui venir en aide.

Tomber interminablement avec le vent qui vous glaçait malgré la chaleur et qui vous blessait le visage. Le vent qui hurlait dans vos oreilles et qui semblait se répercuter comme un écho dans tout le corps, le faisant vibrer et trembler comme un épileptique.

Puis vint cette sensation de vertige. Sam le savait, ses perceptions étaient faussées et cet étourdissement incontrôlable lui donnait la nausée. Ses yeux chargés de larmes se fermèrent. Sa respiration se bloqua. Sa pensée le quitta. Seul la vitesse restait présente et l'agressait de tous côtés.

Soudain, deux soleils le percutèrent, le repoussèrent et filèrent comme une seule étoile dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Il se sentait comme une poussière microscopique qui subissait le mouvement plus qu'il ne le contrôlait. Il se laissa tournoyer au cœur de ce cyclone infernal et réprima une forte envie de vomir.

Et dans sa pensée obscurcie par la souffrance deux noms éclatèrent comme une évidence : Lucifer et Michel.

Après ce qui lui semblait durer une éternité, il réussit enfin à se stabiliser. Le haut de cœur s'apaisa et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Une lumière flamboyante éclairait tout. Il voyait un océan de feu. « L'antre d'un volcan » pensa-t-il.

Ainsi donc c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir, noyé dans une mer rougeoyante. Son corps allait disparaître ne laissant que son âme prisonnière de ces lieux. L'intérieur de la cage.

Mais il se trompait.

Au milieu de cet enfer apocalyptique s'élevait une tour infernale faite de roches résistantes aux attaques de cette mer de lave déchaînée. Elle ressemblait au sommet d'une montagne escarpée qui aurait été taillée pour avoir une base plate afin de permettre à une âme maudite d'y séjourner le restant de ses jours, une éternité. Une plate-forme isolée érigée au milieu d'un océan de feu.

Il la voyait s'approcher très vite de lui, de plus en plus vite comme si la gravité l'attirait comme un aimant. Il se sentait absorbé par elle alors qu'il tentait vainement de reculer et de résister, mais Il s'écrasa brutalement, le corps brisé de toute part.

Le silence était violent. La chaleur accablante. Ca y était, il avait enfin rejoint les profondeurs de la cage, mais il était trop sonné pour réagir et malgré la douleur, il savourait enfin cette sensation de paix et de calme.

Sam resta immobile et sourit, le temps ne semblait plus agir à présent et Il attendait sa mort prochaine. Il savait qu'elle allait venir et il était prêt à l'accueillir.

Mais il était encore dans l'erreur. Il entendit une autre chute. Une masse qui s'écrasait furieusement sur le sol brûlant. C'était celle de son frère Adam qui l'avait suivi de près dans sa terrible chute. Il entendit un gémissement puis un bruit sinistre qui éclata et qui lui fit penser au son que faisait le bois quant il le cassait sous son pied.

Son petit frère était à côté de lui, tout proche. Désormais il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller, il ne pouvait pas décemment disparaître et le laisser seul ici. Il devait attendre sa fin toute proche avant d'oser s'abandonner dans l'obscurité totale et bienfaisante de la mort.

Cependant il entendit venir à lui un bruit sourd comme le grondement d'un orage arrivant instantanément après l'éclair. Puis il explosa au dessus de lui et l'avala totalement. Il se sentit submergé par cette incommensurable énergie qui le comprimait contre le sol. La douleur était immense, si insupportable qu'elle le tétanisait. Puis elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Le laissant saisi par le choc.

Mais au lieu de rester immobile, il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait maintenant bouger, son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir. Alors le premier réflex de Sam fut de se précipiter vers son frère qui lui, gisait toujours inconscient. Il n'osait pourtant pas le toucher car son corps était complètement désarticulé. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de l'aide qu'on lui avait procuré. Mais l'énergie grondait sournoisement contre sa jumelle, à l'autre bout du précipice. Sa couleur variait, s'intensifiait ou déclinait.

Personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Sam avait beau crier, hurler, rien ne perturbait l'emportement des deux anges qui explosaient leur rancœur devant lui. Il s'approcha alors lentement et la chaleur qui l'oppressait augmenta progressivement. « Se sont des anges » pensa t'il pour se donner du courage.

Lorsqu'il arriva tout proche son épiderme se dressa. Il sentit une chaleur émaner d'eux. Les deux entités s'immobilisèrent et paraissaient l'observer. Lui, petite chose insignifiante dans ce lieu immense et terrifiant. Il déglutit péniblement et demanda de l'aide pour sauver son frère.

Soudain la terre trembla, le bruit devint assourdissant et explosa dans la tête de Sam. Du sang s'écoula de ses oreilles et il eut l'impression que son cerveau se liquéfiait. La douleur était tel qu'il tomba épuisé, à genoux, écrasé encore une fois par la force sans limite de l'ange qui c'était précipité vers lui pour qu'il se taise et pour qu'il reste à sa place.

L'autre ange vint à son secours en se plaçant devant lui comme un bouclier pour le protéger et Sam remercia son sauveur dans un souffle. Pourtant son cœur s'emballa de terreur et résonna comme un tambour lorsqu'il reconnut son bienfaiteur qui n'était autre que Lucifer. Il avait reconnu son essence quand celui-ci l'avait protégé de sa lumière.

Une angoisse absolue l'oppressa lorsqu'il réalisa que l'ange déchu lui avait redonné vie seulement pour se distraire. Il allait être sa marionnette, sa chose, de la pâte à modeler qui prendrait chaque jour de nouvelles formes selon le désir de son tortionnaire.

Il jeta alors un regard désespéré vers Adam qui s'épuisait doucement et Sam comprit alors le geste de Michel qui le laissait mourir pour le libérer de la cage. Il s'approcha de son frère et le prit alors délicatement dans les bras avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Son petit frère se mourrait et pourtant il attendait ce moment comme une délivrance.

Sam ne se retint plus et pleura dévasté. Ses larmes s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elles atteignirent la pointe de son menton. La cage lui supprimait même cette dernière part d'humanité. Puis, lorsque ses yeux se transformèrent en un océan aride, vidé de son contenu, Adam s'abandonna dans les bras de la mort dans un dernier soupire. Sam vit alors une lumière bleutée quitter le corps de son petit frère et s'élever dans le ciel rougeoyant. Elle accéléra progressivement puis disparut soudainement dans la nuit. Enfin libre.

Le corps de son frère ainsi libéré de son âme se sécha, se craquela puis se transforma en une poussière fine qui glissa entre les doigts de Sam et se dispersa à son contact.

Il était maintenant seul face aux deux anges qui s'approchaient sournoisement de lui. Sam se força à garder les yeux fermés, il savait qu'il n'était qu'au prélude de sa souffrance. Il puisa alors au fond de lui-même la seule source d'espérance qui lui restait. Doucement, il chuchota entre ses lèvres juste un nom, un nom auquel il s'accrocha désespérément, celui de son grand frère : Dean.

Fin


End file.
